Double State Alchemist Bounty
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: Roy and Ed are set up on a killing spree of each other. But their big glory filled heads and egos will get more then them hurt... RoyxRiza EdxWinry
1. Set Up

**Double State Alchemist Bounty**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Hello! Welcome to my first Full Metal Alchemist story!

Shawlynn: Yay! EDWARD ELRIC! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Ed: Is she crazy or something?

Semi-Somethin': It's somethin'!

Spring-Bomb: He wasn't talking to you Semi.

Semi-Somethin': Oh okay… she's just obsessed with you.

Ed: That's… kinda scary.

All except Shawlynn and Ed: Tell us about it… -.-'

**Chapter 1**

**Set Up**

Ed has been looking for the philosopher stone for years to be able to get his arm and leg back not to mention his biggest regret, his younger brother's body.

He and his brother had just returned to Winry's house when Colonel Mustang called him back to HQ sounding think he was ready to shred some ass.

(At Colonel Mustang's HQ)

Ed walked down the hall to the Colonel's office recalling all the memories before he had left and after Mustang called him.

_FLASHBACK_

"What's up Ed? I heard Mustang's voice through the wall." stated Winry wiping some oil off her hands.

"I don't know. He said he wants me to come alone to HQ to discuss something very important." said Ed confused. "He seemed angry."

"What about me brother?" asked Al using anime sad eyes.

"He sad alone Al."

"So you'll be going alone to HQ to deal with an angry colonel?" asked Winry worried.

"Why do you seem so worried Winry?"

"It's just; Colonel Mustang has an ego the size of Russia! He doesn't seem like he'd get angry for no reason."

"Winry's right brother. He wouldn't demand you to come alone if something didn't totally go wrong… that you did."

"Do you think he had some plan with the philosopher stone?" Ed ran out the door toward the train station.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Edward."

Ed turned around to see Hawkeye standing at one the door, her eyes locked on his. "Hawkeye?"

"Come here… now!"

Ed sprinted down the hall to her. "What's up? I need to meet with Colonel Mustang."

"What is this about?" She took a wanted poster out with a picture of Ed with a side note saying bring Ed to Colonel Mustang. "Why is Colonel Mustang at your throat?"

Ed took the poster to evaluate it more.

There was an awkward silence…

Ed crushed the poster in his hand and then barged into Colonel Mustang's office. He was sitting in his big chair facing the window on the north part of the room.

"You think this is funny?" Ed shouted holding up the poster. "Is Scar not enough for you? Now your new target is me!"

"Full metal..." Colonel turned around in his chair, and then stood up. "You did the same thing to me!" He slammed his hand against his desk and held up a poster that had a picture of him. "I have my hands plenty full with Scar! Now I have you." He rolled up his sleeves. "I'll just have to deal with you now!" He snapped his fingers to create a fire ball that Ed dodged by jumping out the door.

"You have your hands full? Then why do you want me?" Ed clapped his hands and sent a wave of ground toward Mustang.

"Enough talking! Time to destroy you so you're not in my way anymore!" Mustang shouted using the wave as a launch pad.

Ed ran out the door with Colonel Mustang not far behind him. He kept running and looked over his shoulder once to see if he was leading Mustang out of the office. He smiled. Ed turned a quick corner and jumped off the wall setting him back on the ground with the speed he was going. _'My coat is holding me back!' _he thought while running, he started taking off his trenchcoat but stopped as an idea popped into his head. He ripped his trenchcoat off then turned around running toward Mustang.

'_What is he doing?'_ Colonel Mustang asked himself. When he stopped, he focused on figuring out what Ed was planning. He evaluated Ed's speed, his position in the hall, and his trenchcoat he was carrying in his hand. He thought he had it figured out, then Ed jumped into the air using the wall as a launch pad. He started coming down, trenchcoat first but it was what Mustang thought it was. He crossed his arms while Ed's trenchcoat wrapped around him.

Ed landed on one knee putting on a cheesy smile when he turned to look at his damage. He was shocked when he saw his trenchcoat falling to pieces with sparks of full metal alchemy. He looked past the burnt shreds to see Mustang protected by an alchemy shield of fire. "I'm a military officer full metal!" Mustang swung around sending a wave of flames toward Ed's feet. "That's the oldest trick in the book!"

He drew a quick alchemy sign with the dust on the wall and used it to create a wall in between him and the fire. He sighed, stood up, and dusted himself off. _'Okay Colonel Mustang wants me dead… but if he dies…"_

"Edward! What's going on!" yelled Hawkeye from the mouth of the hall. "I could hear the racket from outside!"

"Mustang's after me! And I'm after him!" Ed clapped his hands before seeing red streams of light coming from cracks in the wall. He jumped back knowing that the wall was going to explode from the heat of Mustang's fire. Ed covered his head as the pieces of the metal wall came flying towards him.

"Colonel Mustang! What are you doing!" asked Hawkeye in demanding mode running right in between the two alchemists holding her arms out.

Mustang stared into her eyes before staring at Ed who was trying to regain strength. He heard his fire burning the fort behind him; the wood was snapping and crackling. "Taking care of a nuisance." He positioned his hand around her waist as to push her aside but he gave her a chance to move on her own. She didn't budge just moved back towards Ed. "Fine! You've left me no choice!" He snapped his gloved hand but before he released his fire, Hawkeye pulled her pistol.

"Sorry, Colonel but I can't let you kill the Central's youngest alchemist."

"What if he kills Central's Colonel! What happens then!" he glared putting pressure on her to decide who's side she was on. "Are you gonna lose me or lose him?" He shoved Hawkeye aside before she was able to answer and lit his fist with fire.

Ed jumped out the closest window before Mustang's fist made contact. Once Ed was on the ground, he slammed his hands on the ground creating metal spikes out of the ground. When he saw Mustang leaning out the window he mocked him. "Come on Mustang! Jump! It will hurt a little bit!"

"Damn you full metal!" He snapped his fingers sending a flame thrower down to the spikes then guided it after Ed.

Ed slammed his hands on the ground again creating a cliff type rock that he ran up and jumped off of clapping his hands then slamming them against the wall of the fort. "Ready Mustang?" He let loose his alchemy creating metal spikes that jumped out of the walls inside and out.

"Hawkeye!" Mustang called as he lifted her up in both his arms and jumped out of the window before a spike could come out of the wall. He was about to jump off the wall to avoid the spikes on the ground, only halfway melted, before a spike pierced him right on the side of his arm. He fell to the ground, bad shoulder first with Hawkeye still in his arms. He tried to push himself up with his good arm, but for some reason, he couldn't lift himself up passed his forearm.

Ed ran over and helped Hawkeye off the ground, getting her away from Mustang. "How does it feel Mustang? To be low on the ground."

Mustang pushed himself up real fast and unloaded a blast of fire making his eyes look red. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground creating a wave of alchemy toward Mustang's fire.

This was it… Mustang's heart and Ed's heart beat seemed to freeze in slow motion. One of them was going to be killed and the other in charge of Central.

Two other waves of alchemy caught Mustang's and Edward's attention by canceling their power with ease. Sharp pains across their backs made them both fall over moaning in pain. Ed felt back his pain to see what it was and a ninja star was there. He pulled the blood stained metal out and helped Mustang totally forgetting that they were fighting. Mustang scanned the surrounding territory seeing to alchemists. Dust was swirling so he couldn't make them out before passing out by too much blood loss.

"Colonel! Stay with me!" demanded Ed when he felt Mustang's arm get heavier which he had over his shoulder.

Mustang didn't answer.

"Well, that's one less we have to deal with." said one of the figure's to the other.

"Now to take care of shorty." It pulled a whip out of the back of it's belt and cracked it right at Ed's feet.

"So that's our plan? Is to just fake the guy out?"

"Make a few hits then wear him down 'til he passes out either of blood loss or exhaustion."

"Sounds good to me." It also cracked out it's whip and landed it right down Ed's arm.

"Damn! I can't see where they are!" he said to Mustang, who's is still passed out, feeling blood flow down his back and arm. The world started getting fuzzy in his eyes… then he passed out under Mustang's arm.

"Done."

"What about the girl?" The left figure pointed to the passed out Hawkeye.

"Leave her we want them."

**END**

Nut: That was Double State Alchemist Bounty chapter 1.

Shawlynn: NOOOOOO! EDWARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THE NUT!

Nut: (Runs away screaming like a ninny)

Shawlynn: (Chases like a deranged howler monkey)

Spring-Bomb: Wow… I didn't expect her to get chased that quick into the note… 0.o

Semi-Somethin': Oh well… popcorn?

Spring-Bomb: I love you!

(Brought to you by; E.F.F.M.M.P. and LUGNUT FM!)

Nut or what's left of her: Lat... ers… X.x


	2. Blood Red Event

**Double State Alchemist Bounty**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Thee second chapter is here!

Shawlynn: After how long?

Nut: A long time... (Sweat drop)

Shawlynn: She's lazy. I feel sorry for you, the readers.

Nut: (Bows at reader's feet) Because of you, I have this talent. Thank you thank you for reading this! I'm sorry for not updating for the longest time!

Shawlynn: That's pathetic... But enjoy anyway peeps!

**Chapter Two**

**Blood Red Event**

Ed awoke in an enclosed room with a huge steel door and no windows. He sat up on his cot and his right leg was jerked down to the floor, which he discovered was because of a large steel chain attached to his ankle. Along with observing his red trenchcoat was gone, he also noticed his automail arm and leg were still intact. Truly, who would be stupid enough to leave Edward Elrick's main weapons in his range of use?

His head hurt trying to figure out what exactly happened but flashes of Roy's and his battle kept repeating in his mind. The parts that were fuzzy but partially rememberable were the people hiding in the dust of the sand storm. He was struck down the arm by the people's whips and passed out soon after Mustang did.

'That's what happened. I remember," he thought to himself. "Colonel Mustang..." his murmur was interrupted when he heard loud voices outside the pitch dark cell. He couldn't make out the voices. Of course, who could? He didn't know if he was still near central, in a military facility and they just didn't know who he was, or how long he had been out; three hours or three days. He thought he could even be no where close to help, or Alphonse or Winry.

The chain let him walk somewhat close enough the steel door to hear the voices better. Two feet away, he made out what sounded like two different male voices and the cracking of a whip. He heard a cry of pain and that majorly made him wonder where he was. All the sudden, the heating or cooling furnace kicked on. Ed heard a vent blow air into the room and since it was pitch black and he couldn't see, he searched by senses. He got up on his bed and felt the walls. If the vent was close he wanted to know. A few minutes of searching went by and the yelling and shouting outside came to a halt and he found the metal to the vent right next to his bed, two inches away from the floor.

He thought about escaping just three things were in his way. The chain, the bolts on the vent, and the cameras installed in his room. He could tell there were some because he saw momentary green flashing in the upper right hand corner of his cell. They were expecting him to take the bait of the vent and escape or at least hide in the vent until they opened the door. 'Not a chance,' he promised himself in his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other captive, Colonel Roy Mustang, was in a different case. He was hanging by his wrists with his shirt off in a different cell with a steel door and no windows. He was furiously fighting to get loose.

"Stop struggling will you?" asked the security woman guarding him fixing herself some hot chocolate. She was 5'8" and had mostly black on. She had a black and red butterfly mask covering all her face except her blue eyes and her unnatural red hair was pulled back in a neat high ponytail. In her torso area, only a thin strip on black clothing was covering her chest and arms all the way down to her wrists. She had two piercings in her belly button that were white gold and silver. Luckily her legs were all the way covered but they had to be tight leather pants going over black knee high, high heeled boots with a steel, actually metal, heel. "It's giving me a headache."

Roy couldn't and wouldn't answer her stupid question. He was a highly ranked colonel! Someone as low as herself should be bowing at his feet, not staring at him hanging but his wrists in a concrete room with nothing in it but a coffee/hot chocolate table with bountiful ingredients and supplies for the beverages. He narrowed his eyes and kept moving his wrists back and forth.

"You are really annoying Colonel Roy Mustang," she said sighing after a drink of her coco. "And you're really boring. I don't see why the master wants me to watch you instead of that little pipsqueak Edward Elrick."

"You would've had your hands full if he just heard you said that Jwainen," said a male voice coming through the metal door.

"Ryains! Thank God! I am so bored!" She pointed one long black finger nail at Roy and pouted. "He hasn't said a word to me since I've been here. All he's been doing is moving his wrists."

"Twisting his wrist huh?" he asked walking up to Roy. Ryains had a similar look upon him than Jwainen. He had a black and red butterfly mask, green eyes, and black short hair gelled to make it look wavy. He wore a black kind of spandex shirt and leather black gloves, which gripped lightly in his hand, was a whip stained with blood. His baggy jeans expanded to the ground and fit lightly over his tan construction work boots. "Well, Roy it's been an enjoyable two hours since I last seen ya. How've ya been?"

It was about then Roy noticed a bit of British accent in his voice but he didn't answer just the same. He knew his rights as an individual in the world either not speak or fake you have no voice or you could be a weakling and confess your guts to the lord.

"Listen up Roy," sighed Ryains tapping the whip into his palm. "We need to know who has the Philosopher stone. Maybe where? The perimeter around it maybe? Either way we will find it and our master, will have it."

Roy continued his silence but closed his eyes and turned his head away. A hard crack echoed in the room and blood dripped down to the floor from Mustang's chest. He was cringing and Ryains just smiled.

"You give up yet?" he asked running a finger down the leather of the whip. When Mustang didn't answer, Ryains last nerve was hit. He unlocked Mustang from the chains and held him two feet off the ground by his throat. Roy was doing a very good job of testing Ryains patience and the beating proceeding in the beating. Not only with the whip, but the fist and boots as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another room lit up with many computer screens, had another important person in it. The figure was well known to Ed and Roy but neither of them knew he was the person behind it all. The figure was studying the camera's TV screens and sighed every time nothing happened in Ed's cell. All he was doing was sitting on his bed, looking around once in awhile.

"Sir!" shouted a guard barging into the room. "The colonel has confessed where and who has the Philosopher stone!"

"Oh really? Then what do you call this?" The figure held up a palm full of little red shards that the guard was memorized by.

"If you had it, then, why did you want Ryains to question him sir?"

"To see if he knew. What did he say?"

"He said you, Master Scar, had the Philosopher stone."

"Good, prepare both of them for the ceremony and I'll be there in a few minutes," ordered Scar standing up out of his chair and studying the cameras once more.

"Understood Sir."

**Fin**

Nut: Wow, I think that chapter was pointless! I just had this idea and put it up on the screen and posted it.

Shawlynn: She says the next chapter will be more informative and have more of a point.

Nut: But this is better than nothing! Plus it introduces the setting and Jwainen and Ryains. They are very important later in the story!

Shawlynn: Okay, whatever it's one O'clock and I'm tired. I don't know about you but I'm going to bed! Good night people!

Nut: Good night!

**Laters!**

**Syco Muzik Mafia signin' out man!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter!**


End file.
